The Day She Forgot Him
by Amiyah
Summary: Juvia sing Gray known his feelings and something happens with the two


The Day She Forgot Him

I was think about how to make Gray regret not tell his feelings for Juvia so here it is love Zaniya 3

It starts like a normal day in fairy tail Natsu and Gray fighting thrown punches at each. Till Erza Scarlet came and said " is you fighting in inside the guild when I said not to! " Gray and Natsu both said in union " No where just having a friendly argue." Everyone was sacred for them both they knew they have a time to run for there lives. But to Juvia always sitting at the bar was watching them wish to her self that she can talk to Gray like that but she knew every time him come around she just to clumsy.

But that didn't stop her from love him. "Today is the day Juvia I will tell Gray-sama the way I feel." Gray walked to the bar after the big fight he tried to runaway from but still got a huge hit on the head by the one and only Erza.

"Hi Gray-sama !" She said so excited to see her only beloved in her eyes she loved him than her own life she will do anything for him. Gray said "What up Juvia" " Nothing much Juvia just finished a mission and about to go home and rest" Gray just nodes and talked about how he finished a mission to and about to party so hard. "Will Juvia got to go she is really tired bye Gray-sama." She walked to the guild door a bucket of water splashed on top of her head and Juvia all most started to cry but held it back Everyone was laughing even her beloved Gray but stop when he saw her. When she was to about to run she sipped and everybody bust out laughing even more by the time she was outside she let her tears show and she said to herself " I hate Gray-sama why did he laughed at me." She was in tears so much that day.

The Next Day Gray asked if she was ok but didn't get a reply. "Juvia will not talk to Gray-sama . She will after the talent show ." Everybody all most for got about the talent show. Mirajane walked on to the stage and said "May I get everyone eyes." Everybody looked at the stage and start to talk . " Fairy tail talent show about to start ." Everyone yelled so loud that people outside got a socked. After all the awful sound of Gajeel ruined ever one ears but the one simple simile and listen to every word to word Levy. Juvia turn was next she was singing I'm leaving you by : Audien

Oh lookie here I am burning again.

Thought it was real but your love,it was only

Pretend.

Oh lookie here I am walking away.

I'll turn around if you beg if you beg me to stay.

This time I don't think so.

I had enough of your romance re-flow.

Heartbreaker with an ego.

You were doing some things that could have been

Illegal.

Make sense out of nothing at all,you were pretty

Much evil.

But I've got more to say.

Oh I never never met nobody like you.

That ain't no complement,that's the truth.

You're nothing but a cold heart covered in gold.

That's way...That's why I'm leaving

she had so much fun everyone yelled for her. When she came down off the stage she was greeted by the girls. They all told how they love the song. Then Gray-sama walked over the girls said they gave the some time to their self. He said " loved the song." She said " it was for you" " why was it for me ?" " I'm tired you never tell me yes or no to my feelings for you and Juvia just want an answer I don't care if say no to my feelings I just tried of be led like a little puppy wanting for his master to come home !" Everybody heard their conversation so they went to the park to finish their talk. "Look I never ment to lead you on I just dont know my own feelings for you but when I saw you get dumped with water my heart-broken a little and the way you just didn't show your tears to the guild made me really think about us." "Well I hope you did but I c" she was cut off by Gray kiss her eyes was wide in happiness she close her eyes and throw her hands around Gray-sama neck or should I say Gray neck. When he pulled away The entire guild yelled and hop and holler and the couple embrace once again and this time they blocked out the guild loudest and enjoy each others company. tting about Gray.


End file.
